The fury for fights...
by Lily-Black1
Summary: It's the story of the kawaï little 5 years old Squall. He's moving from orphanage to family to garden...And get bullied by seifer, But I shall tell no more...Please R&r if interrested!
1. The wound

COPYRIGHTS: NONE OF THOSE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Apart from 'Mr. Eddie' and 'Ma'am Helene'. I do want to give copyrights to Eddie Lo, because I have took his name for a character. But he's not like Mr. Eddie though!  
  
Author: Lily_Black  
  
Tittle: The fury for fights…  
  
Author Note: The story starts as Squall goes to meet his new parents. He is that Kawaï little 5 years old Squall!!!  
  
  
  
b The fury for fights…b  
  
  
  
I was Walking by Matwin's side on a slight road in a little forest...  
  
The car was further behind, but we wanted to walk together. And we where earlier then when we had to come.  
  
She wasn't holding my hand, I had refused it at the orphanage. She led me to my new home, trying to convince me they where nice people and they would take care of me. She explained me that one day or another, everyone would leave the orphanage. She said that if I wasn't feeling at my place, I could always come back… She gave me a little piece of paper where it was written her phone number and with a nice hand writing she wrote :  
  
"Good luck with you're your new home Squall. We love you." and then dried her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying Matwin…?"  
  
"Oh, It's nothing…Squall… You've grown a lot, little boy…"  
  
She smiled and hug me. She and Ellone where the only one from who I accepted hugs…and hugged back.  
  
I didn't like it, but from them It was ok, I let them hug me for them. I think it was making them feel better after…Maybe I'm wrong… Matwin sobbed and put her hands on my shoulders after I had hugged her back.  
  
"You'll be ok Squall. They only want your good. If they do something wrong, or something you don't like…Call me…"  
  
She kissed my forehead and knocked on a large wooden door of a huge house. We didn't had to wait at all, the door quickly opened to reveal a tall women wearing a white dress with pink flowers on it. She shook Matwin's hand and smiled. Her teeth where whiter then snow and her arms covered with rings and bracelets of different colors and forms. She looked so perfect that it scared me… She greeted us and lead us to a living room. There was plenty of sculptures, armors and paintings everywhere in the house or should I say castle? I always lived in a small house by a light house…As far as I could remember. And now I would have to deal with an awfully large house. Matwin sat on the long green couch and smiled at me...  
  
The lady smiled and kneel to come at my height.  
  
"You must be Squall! You're so cute…"  
  
My hand firmly held the piece of paper in my pocket and my eyes looked down on the gray carpet.  
  
"Yes ma'am…I'm Squall…"  
  
"Don't call me like that, you're not in the army! Call me by my name, Helen."  
  
"Yes…Helen…"  
  
The lady giggled and gave me candies. Matwin exchanged few words with the lady and talked of the final contracts, signatures and everything. I heard everything… They talked of me as if I wasn't there. Matwin often smiled at me to encourage me. The lady kept smiling, but her smile wasn't convincing me of happiness… She looked like she had a mask…She scared me with her make up…Matwin never wore any and ma'am Helen looked like a clown to me. I wanted to go back with Matwin to the orphanage…  
  
Then my own words came back to me:  
  
"l have to be strong there…Or else I wont be able to see sis! I'll be fine on my own!"  
  
I was then decided… Matwin is leaving me now. I have to be on my own…Few minutes later Matwin had to leave, so she gave me one last kiss on the forehead and hugged me tightly…  
  
"You have a week. In a week I'll be back to check on you. If you want to come back to the orphanage, You'll come with me, ok?"  
  
I tried to look as confident as possible and firmly answered: "Yes Matwin. I'll be strong without you…"  
  
And then we said our good-byes. She hugged me one last time, I didn't hugged back… But smiled to show her I will be strong without them. She dried her eyes and left.  
  
"Good bye Squall! Take good care of him ms. Lane!"  
  
I looked at Matwin walk through the window, she seemed sad… When she was out of view, ma'am Helen offered me to make a visit of the house. As an only answer, I nodded. She showed me about 15 rooms that where out of interest and 3 rooms with books all over the walls and a simple desk and a chair in them, "In case you want something. I'll be in these rooms." Wasn't that bad…Just 18 rooms to look everywhere to find someone…  
  
We then visit the dinning room where we will eat and the kitchen, where I wasn't allowed. "If you're hungry, ask a maid. They are here in case you want something. Don't be shy to ask them anything!"  
  
Then there was a living room made for all the family and the one just for me . I didn't need one…The lady was happy to show me everything they had done for me…I simply, occasionally gazed at something and said "Woah…". Just to stay polite…The bathroom was huge for nothing and full of 'art', useless for such a place. Who would look at a perfect replica of Michael Angelo in a bathroom anyway? I would have put it in the great hall to show it, that's what's logic's here for…  
  
Then she showed me my bed room… A huge room, walls paint in blue, full of toys and books of all colors…  
  
She said that all the other rooms had a forbidden access… I could go everywhere, but in the place I didn't knew of. I stick with it… It was already to big for me…She then smiled and kissed my forehead…I don't know why but I didn't quite like it, so I moved before her lips touched my skin. And the lady was mad now… She said, as if I had hurt her…: "Fine…I'll leave you here, have fun!" She turned around and closed the door.  
  
Now, here I am… Playing war with stuffed animals…  
  
"And the lion wins…It boring…Sis…Matwin…" I looked down at the flour…There was a lion painted on it.  
  
"It's not the same here…But I'll be strong, I'll be ok without you! I'm 5 years old…I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself!" I then heard for the first time the old clock downstairs ring 18 hundred hour. The door opened and a maid came in.  
  
"Hello young Squall." her voice was somewhat similar to Matwin's. And she did look like her a lot. Raven hair…Almost the same face but with the same tender glow of love in her eyes. She looked serene, just like Matwin.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Not really…" My stomach did chose it's moment to make a loud noise… "…"  
  
She smiled and laugh softly, just like Matwin used to do. "Ms. Helen and Mr. Eddie wishes to eat supper with you."  
  
"…Ok…"  
  
"If you want, you can stay here and eat with me, or alone if you want."  
  
"I'll go…"  
  
On our way downstairs she explained me that Ma'am Helen may be rude with me… That's because she had lost two of her sons in the sorceress war, and I looked a lot like one of them. That was why she looked so concern about me, why she chose me of all the children. She lead me to the dining room.  
  
"I can't go further… If she get mad on you. Come back to your bedroom, I'll be there…Ok?"  
  
"Yes, Thank you… Ma'am…"  
  
"Lisa Coeur de lion, but just call me Lisa…"  
  
"Thank you ma'am Lisa…"  
  
I opened the door and slowly came in. Helen smiled and introduced me to the man next to her.  
  
"This is Squall Eddie, Our new little boy."  
  
The man stared at me as if it was painful to look in my eyes… His eyes turned cold and his pale face turned red. He got up and stood next to me, bowed and looked at me. I stood still, not knowing what to do for a moment and bowed back. The men then threw me a look of satisfaction, before turning back to cold quickly.  
  
"So you chose him."  
  
"Yes hon. He looks so much like Meodore…"  
  
"…" The man was still looking at me, while talking to ma'am Helen.  
  
"I don't think so. We have job to do with him…"  
  
"What…Hon?"  
  
"I said that we have job to do with him…"  
  
"No…He's not going to become a fighter. " Her look became cold also and she turned pale.  
  
"Helen. The boys are made for the battle field. And not for the girl plays…Come with me Squall…"  
  
"B-But he hasn't ate anything…"  
  
"He'll be ok… I will just show him something…"  
  
They where choosing my faith…Do I have a say in this? No…Ma'am Helen started crying and ran out of the dining room.  
  
He then threw at me a "Follow me" before going to the backyard. There was a space of sand, with reasonable dimensions for a battle. He explained that it was special battlefields made for his son's training's.  
  
Sand, rock, water and a grass one… That was my first contact with a sword… A short sword, heavy but comfortable sword… Mister Eddie then took another one and smirked.  
  
"Care for a battle, son?"  
  
"…I have to be strong…Strong like a lion!"  
  
I nodded and bowed as he did to. We crossed our swords and I turned out pretty well…  
  
I was enjoying it, even… So after 10 minutes of fierce fight, he bounced and slashed my left arm open.  
  
I yelled out of pain and dropped the sword…My yellow shirt was full of blood; my own blood…  
  
But somehow I felt that the battlefield was my place, more then anywhere else.  
  
To be strong, I have to fight, and to fight was the key or protection for the one's I liked…  
  
This is how a lion work, I'm not called 'Leonhart' for nothing…  
  
It was all making much more sense to me now… The lion fight to determine his domain, his family and everything that's worth fighting for… This is where I found the rage of the battle field.  
  
-LB-  
  
(Author note: Find out some more on next Chapter! Review to show me someone reads it! And I might post the rest sooner then I plan to do! Which means I would write faster! Thank you for reading!) 


	2. Back to start....

COPYRIGHTS: NONE OF THOSE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Apart from 'Mr. Eddie' and 'Ma'am Helene'. I do want to give copyrights to Eddie Lo, because I have took his name for a character. But he's not like Mr. Eddie though!  
  
Author: Lily_Black  
  
Tittle: The fury for fights…  
  
Author Note: In the last Chapter, Squall got adopted by a rich family. He got initiated to sword fighting and got his arm slashed open.  
  
b The fury for fights…b  
  
  
  
The morning after, the private doctor of mister Eddie went to see me. After examinations, he said it should be healed by the end of the summer. Every time Ma'am Helen saw the red spot on the white bandages of my arm, she fell in tears saying with a distress voice: "He could have been more careful!!! Poor child…" Eddie said he had dropped the sword and it had cut my arm, to hide the fight from her.  
  
Mister Eddie gave me a black shirt with long sleeves so that ma'am Helen wouldn't see it. That was the only new clothes I wanted to wear. Over it I still had my yellow shirt though. I had refused to throw it away, and I wanted to wear it.  
  
Ma'am Helen didn't wanted me to fight, but mister Eddie did, so we secretly meet now and then to fight and practice my skills…In that week I learned so much about the close combat skills…  
  
My arm hurt after 10 minutes of close fighting, so we had to stop then and sit down to resume the fights. He never smiled, only said "That was good…". Good? I did all my best and I'm good? I wanted him to be amaze… I wanted him to be proud of me, so every time we fought, I tried to surpass my last fight. I knew he was holding back…And it made me mad, I wanted him to give everything he had, to make his constant cold face smile… To make him say I'm not good, but great!  
  
My time was over at the end of the week… Mister Eddie and Ma'am Helen where arguing in the hall, I over heard them I was on the highest step of the stairs… Next to my bedroom.  
  
"Kitty! I can't let that child suffer like Meodore and Teodore!"  
  
"He wont…He has wonderful abilities in fighting… The boys weren't as good as he is…"  
  
"So you admit it! I knew you where fighting with him in my back, kitty!"  
  
"Indeed…"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! He's five years old! You already slashed his arm open the first day you saw him! It's surprising you haven't killed him yet!"  
  
"Helen… I have faith in his abilities, just let me show you how he fights, you'll understand…"  
  
He told ma'am Lisa to get me, so I slowly went down the stairs and stood on the last one.  
  
"No need your excellency, he is already here sir."  
  
"Squall! Come here boy." He opened his arms to me, so I slowly went next to him. When I arrived I looked at their faces. Ma'am Helen looked weak, as if she was about to faint, but Mister Eddie didn't seam to care… He simply looked at me and put his arms on my shoulder like a proud father to his son.  
  
"Squall, son, show how you handle the sword to her…"  
  
"You don't have to Squall…Don't It's not necessary… Really honey…"  
  
"Leave him the choice… Squall?"  
  
Ma'am Helen was looking at me with horror, but mister Eddie seemed confident… I didn't wanted mister Eddie to be disappointed, so I nodded. We went to the training ground and drew our swords. Ma'am Helen, sitting on a balcony's chair was crying … Lisa by her side was holding her hands.  
  
We bowed and crossed our swords with a loud metallic noise. The slashes, spins and elegant, but efficient quick moves formed a dance, and I was one of the dancer… Some expert would have been stunned to see a 5 year old fight like that with a sword… Ma'am Helene was looking stunned and was now standing and gazing at our fight. I was smaller, I took it at my advantage, and quickly moved around, never standing still. Tip # 5 from the expert fighter book. He wasn't standing still either… Fight was fierce and rough but I did managed through it…  
  
The fight ended when mister Eddie received a powerful and quick slash on his chest.  
  
He panted out of pain as he dropped his sword on the stony field. His eyes weren't as I knew them…They weren't cold, instead, they had a delighted glow in them… And the words he said got me straight to my heart…  
  
"Excellent Squall…You do show promise in fighting…Son…" 3 strong boys that where working for mister Eddie helped me to carry him to his bedroom. Ma'am Helen had fainted out of the pressure and pain of seeing the blood on the field. An hour had passed before it was all clean again.  
  
That eve I heard them argue about me… I knew I wasn't going to stay… I sat in my corner and cried. The pain of my arm came back and a high pain got me to the heart…  
  
"Stop crying Squall…Be strong… Ma'am Helen has lost her sons…This is why she acts like this…" A loud noise of glass collapsing on the flour, followed by raging voices, then steps, muffled sounds of a fist hitting something, cries a door slamming and ma'am Helen yelled  
  
"HE'S GOING BACK EDDIE! HE'S NOT AT HIS PLACE HERE!"  
  
"YOU SAY THAT, JUST BECAUSE OF OUR SONS!" I heard his footsteps on the marble steps on the stair. He pushed open my door and told me to come closer…When I was close enough he hugged me tightly. And started to cry on my shoulder… Why was he acting like that? Why does a cold faced man like him cried on a young boy's shoulder?  
  
"I'm sorry son… You'll have to go back there…Helen thinks it's better…"  
  
"…I…don't want to…" I fought the envy of crying and tried to cut the feelings and act with my brain…Emotions couldn't get you anywhere but in a dead end, where you'd be stuck with problems…No…This is not what I want…I want to be free of all pain…From now on I live with the pain of my arm and my mind…Nothing else… Mister Eddie let go of me and said:  
  
"It's not your fault son…It's not your fault…"  
  
"…"  
  
That night was the most sleepless night I had in my life…I do recall falling asleep only passed midnight…I was awaken by the soft voice of Matwin and the warm feeling of security…  
  
It was already time to go… I got up of bed only to notice I was fully clothed. The black shirt under the yellow one, the blue jeans tied with a double belt and black running shoes.  
  
My good byes where quickly done to Lisa, mister Eddie and Ma'am Helen. So I came back to Matwin who was waiting for me in the car. While driving us to the port, she said I had changed, that I looked somewhat different. Maybe I did, my hair where longer my eyes determined to stay cold of emotions…  
  
In the boat she explained me that the others had set fireworks on the shore, and that they couldn't go out after dark for their punishment… She told me that Seifer started picking on Zell because he couldn't find me. Seifer…He only wants to provoke… Now I had skills…I would be stronger…  
  
When we arrived, it was time to eat with all the others. I wasn't hungry, so I walked to the bedrooms and sat on my bed. Lying down, hands under my head, I started to think it all over…  
  
I saw that flashback of the fighting… Those moments will always be in my head…but there was something wrong… I wasn't perfect with it…The sword wasn't my weapon, but close combat was my skill.  
  
As I remember how I had hurt mister Eddie, the pain of my arm rose again. If I took off the bandages, maybe it would be ok. I pulled the sleeve and bandages off the wound and examined it. A part was bleeding, so I took the bandages and washed it off. I got up and walked to the window to wait until it stop bleeding…  
  
At the same time the door was slamming open, I hid my arm between my back and the wall. Seifer stood in the door way and smirked.  
  
"So, you where rejected by them."  
  
"Go away Seifer…"  
  
Seifer closed the door behind him and smirked, coming closer to me.  
  
"Squall…it's nice seeing your back…Zell gets pissed off way to easily."  
  
"…Whatever…"  
  
"Matwin said you look different! Let's see if your fighting has improved!"  
  
"…More then you think…"  
  
"Oh, we'll see just now!"  
  
Seeing I wasn't going to move, or cry over to Matwin, Seifer held me by the collar and slammed me in the wall behind me. I started panting of pain because of my wound was on the cold wall, squashed by my entire body. I felt the dirt of the stone walls enter the wound and sand mixed with my blood.  
  
"Think you're so though Squall? Think you can get over me?!"  
  
-LB-  
  
(Author's note: Review to show me someone reads my fics! Please, and thank you! If you want to know when I update, tell me your e-mail address and notify me you want to be on my list. You will be added! All that for free. I hope you enjoyed my fic, and that you will stick with me until it ends! Thank you for reading!)  
  
-LB- ( Mars 5th 2002 ) 


	3. The boy and the gunblade...

COPYRIGHTS: NONE OF THOSE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Apart from 'Mr. Eddie' and 'Ma'am Helene'. I do want to give copyrights to Eddie Lo, because I took his name for a character. But he's not like Mr. Eddie though!  
  
Author: Lily_Black  
  
Tittle: The fury for fights…  
  
Author Note: In the last Chapter, Squall learned how to fight with a sword and got back to the orphanage. His arm was hurting, so he took it off…Seifer came and slammed him on the wall.  
  
  
  
b The fury for fights…b  
  
I fought the feeling of yelling out of pain and kneel him in the stomach. It made him loosen his grip, so, taking the chance, I pushed him off with my good arm.  
  
"You seen nothing of me!"  
  
"Sure I did! Squall, you're really scary, I'm going to run off for Matwin!"  
  
"Yeah, you're the kind!"  
  
That was enough to start a fight, with Seifer it was easily started… He untied his leather belt and hit my face with it. I covered my head with my arms to protect myself as the belt hit me again. Making red lines on my body…  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
He saw the scar on my arm… At first he was curious, but then he smirked and I understood….His face showed that he had triumphed over me… I understood what he was thinking…He would tell on me. I didn't wanted Matwin to know… She'd be worried for nothing. It was just a nasty scratch… He would make her worry, No…Not if I couldn't do something against him…  
  
Seifer opened his big trap but before a sound could get out of it, I was already on him, my hand on his mouth and my fist high over his head.  
  
"Tell a word of this to Matwin… And I wont give much for your life…"  
  
He mumbled something under his breath and kicked me off him…I tried to stand, unfortunately, for the both of us, I lost balance and fell backwards. I felt my head crack open on the hard stone.  
  
"Ouch!!!" I did what I could not to cry but a tear was forming in my eyes. Seifer stood proudly before me. My hair where turning red and Seifer had won over me… I was about to jump on his again when the door opened revealing Matwin. I try to hide my arm, but it was to late…Her eyes widen at my scars and her face turned white. She came closer to us and looked at the 2 of us sweetly.  
  
"Can't you stay together without getting into fights?"  
  
She looked at Seifer's bruise on the cheek and then at the marks Seifer had did with his belt on my face and arms.  
  
"Seifer, go take your bath and go to bed after, take your time to think it all over…How many times have I told you not to hurt anyone…" She took his arm and pushed him softly out.  
  
"Squall, go on your bed, I'll talk to you…Wait for me ok?"  
  
"Yes Matwin."  
  
Few faces popped next to Matwin to see what was happening, but when they saw our faces, they understood and all at the same time said "They fought again!". When Matwin got out of sight, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Irvine came in.  
  
"Hewoo Squall! We all missed you!" Said Sephie jumping closer to me.  
  
"Me to…"  
  
"We got in trouble because we set off fireworks." Said Irvine with a childish voice.  
  
"Matwin told me…"  
  
"It's nice havin ye back Squall! Like that I won't be the only one being bugged out by Seifer!" Said Zell with an enthusiasm voice.  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
"How was it in that new house Squall?" Asked Quistis.  
  
"…" I felt my eyes fill with tears. i "I then understand now… I should have said more then simply goodbye…I'll miss you mister Eddie… Ma'am Helen…" i  
  
All of them looked at me with sad eyes.  
  
"We'd better leave him alone gals." Said Zell.  
  
"Let's play war!!!" Said Selphie running out.  
  
So the troops had finally gone… I heard them talk of my wound… It didn't seam to please them to see that I was hurt… But I had to be strong…Or else I wont see Sis…Matwin came back and Talked with me… She asked me how I did that scar I didn't answer but hugged her. She was surprised to see me hug her…For that I had never asked for help, never hugged someone or express my feelings without having someone that pushed me to it…  
  
"Squall…I want to know who did this to you…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Is it Seifer…?"  
  
"…"  
  
"You don't have to fight with him. You have nothing to prove me Squall…"  
  
"I have to be strong…" My eyes filled with tears. "Or else I won't be able to see sis!"  
  
"Squall, You will see Ellone even if you don't…She will never leave you down."  
  
"Why is she gone then?"  
  
Matwin was speechless so she gently passed her hand in my hair like she use doing to make us feel better.  
  
My hands slipped in my pocket and held something in it…A piece of paper…  
  
The one she had gave me at the entrance of that castle. The castle where I was almost feeling at my place with the people there… The people that had let me go because of their old pain…  
  
Broken heart resulted to hurt me again…All that because of useless feelings…  
  
"Matwin..?"  
  
"Yes Squall?"  
  
"You'll be there for me, right?" I felt a tear fall on my cheek. "You won't leave me! Right Matwin!"  
  
A bit surprised she smiled and looked and my eyes.  
  
"Yes Squall. I will always…"  
  
But something in the way her eyes where shining told me she was lying…  
  
Something told me that she would leave us sooner or later…Something was wrong…I felt it…  
  
She smiled some more and gently took my arm.  
  
"We are going to help you with that Squall…It won't hurt you."  
  
Few spells later, the wound of mister eddy's slash had vanished. There was still a little scar but it was almost invisible. We continued talking about ma'am Helen and Mister Eddie.  
  
I did all I could to evade her questions when it came somewhere close to fighting, wounds and crying…  
  
But I think she got the truth anyway…Matwin knows how to read in people…  
  
When my head started rolling and my eyes close themselves without my consent, Matwin took me in her arms and led me to my bed. The others where all fast asleep… She gently put me under the sheets and pulled them up my neck, kissed my forehead murmuring goodnight and walked out. By the time she closed the door, I was already in a dream…  
  
I was dreaming of a small bar…A woman was standing behind the counter. She was wearing maternity clothes and looked pregnant of few months. She was apparently cooking something for the supper. Next to her, there was a little girl crawling around the grown up on her knees. Picking up all what was in her range and putting it in her mouth to taste it. She was savoring a little rock she had found near the counter.  
  
"Elle! No, that's not good! Not to eat!"  
  
iElle?….sis?i  
  
The little girl looked up with teary eyes. "Elle bad?"  
  
"No, Elle good! But don't put that in your mouth, it's dirty! Eww! "  
  
"Eww!" She smiled and let go of the rock to wander with her toys.  
  
i "Sis…"i  
  
The door opened only to reveal a tall man with soft green eyes and long black hair.  
  
"Hello Raine!"  
  
"Laguna!" Raine smiled at him and offered him a beer at the counter.  
  
"Thanks! Where's my favorite little girl?"  
  
"'Guna!!!" she giggled.  
  
Ellone happily rolled over to " 'cle 'guna" and hugged his leg.  
  
"Hey Elle!"  
  
"Was Elle a good girl?"  
  
"Yes she was." Answered Raine putting a cake in the over.  
  
"Smells good already!"  
  
"It's a chocolate cake. Elle's favorite!"  
  
"Yay! Elle vorite!!!" Said the 2 year old.  
  
"Yeah!" Laguna laugh happily and put Ellone down as she asked him to. Ellone quickly disappeared behind a door and sing one of the kid songs with a soft voice. Raine smiled and went back to peal her carrots. Laguna came behind her and put his hands on her tummy and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Laguna! Not now, I'm busy!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" He said playfully.  
  
i "…What is this dream…This is a happy family…What I will never get…"i  
  
"How is he doing Raine?" Asked the man to his beloved lady.  
  
"Fine, a bit tiring me…"  
  
"Then take a seat, I'll Finnish this for you."  
  
"Ok…"  
  
Raine left a kiss to Laguna before walking to a nearby chair.  
  
"I was wondering…What name will we give him?"  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
i "…Why can't I have a family like that…? I wish I was the baby…I wish I could be…"i  
  
"What about Alex?"  
  
"No, The son of the neighbors is called Alex, It would only be confusing! Beside it doesn't go with your family name."  
  
"We could give him yours."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah! Give him your name! Leonhart is a cute family name."  
  
i "…What…?" i  
  
She smiled and started to draw circles on her belly. "Loire is cute also!"  
  
iA long silence took place and I wondered if it could be possible that they where my parents…i  
  
"What about Squall?"  
  
That's when I woke up…I was unable to fall back asleep even if it was late in the night…  
  
I needed to forget it all…It was getting my heart, awaking my emotions!  
  
I didn't wanted to be like that… I wanted to be strong… And…I wanted to fight…  
  
Fight to get my mind take over my heart, forget all emotions and sadness. If no one wants of me…  
  
I will stay here and be happy with Elle…  
  
"Sis… Why is she gone…"  
  
I slowly get up, being careful not to wake up the others and walked to the window.  
  
Staring at the stars high in the sky. Cursing them to shine so brightly over our heads…  
  
But then I remembered what sis used saying when I asked her if she would be off for long…  
  
i"Look at the stars and think of me, Squall!"  
  
"Why sis?"  
  
"Because I will be looking at them also. And when we will both look at them at the same time, they will shine brightly and fill our heart with hope and happiness!"i  
  
"They are shinning sis…But they doesn't fill me with hope and happiness…"  
  
A voice echoed in my head as it rose: "Cry baby…"  
  
It was Seifer…  
  
"I'm not! I'm a grown up!"  
  
"Yeah, but you act like a baby! Why don't you act like me?"  
  
"…This is non of your business…"  
  
"You say that only when you know I'm your superior!"  
  
"Whatever…Seifer…"  
  
"Sis isn't here, She's dead. This is why your heart doesn't fill with hope and happiness!"  
  
I felt the rage grown in my heart, making my heart spin. Clenching my hands into fists.  
  
"…Liar…"  
  
"I saw them kill her…Esthar soldiers…They are REALLY strong and always comes around armed like tanks!"  
  
"You're lying Seifer!" I knew he was lying, this is why my head started spinning some more, the rage and fury growling into my ears like boiling water on a hot fire. I knew he was lying, it was to much of a lie to me…He was saying it to make me mad…And it worked, the least I could do was to hide it.  
  
"They shot her when you and Matwin where gone."  
  
"Shut your mouth Seifer…" His face torn into a smirk seeing I was mad and trying to hide it.  
  
"Mister Kramer was talking with a big man when the Esthar soldiers ran on the beach and shot her at LEAST 20 bullets."  
  
"I said Shut your mouth!" I spin around and stared at him. His smirk disgusted me, he knew his game was working. This is why he was stupidly smirking in my face.  
  
"She fell on the sandy beach, blood mixing with the sand and slat water of the sea…She was DEAD!"  
  
Seifer's voice echoes in my head as the fury and rage got me out of control. Before I knew what I was doing, Seifer was already lying under me, a punch slammed his face down. And a little sip of blood was rolling from his mouth. He yelled and woke up the entire room. Soon, Irvine and Quisty where holding Seifer from running to me, while Zell stood next to me, yelling at Seifer and Sephie was holding my arms, even if it was useless…  
  
I wasn't strong…Not enough…Seifer controlled me that night…He know he was……This is why he is happy…  
  
-LB-  
  
(Author note: Hey! Thank you for all the reviewers! It helped me write faster. ^_^ I hope you will stick with me 'till this story find an end. Thank you for your support I really appreciate it!  
  
I remember someone wrote something about Yaoi and my little cousin was kind of mean! (Little…Not true! Daisuke is 5 months older then me! lol!) I am sorry to disappoint some of you…But I do not plan on making a Yaoi out of this. Please write to me to: Lily_Black25@hotmail.com for comments, suggestions or questions about it. I'll be glad to reply! And if you want to take this story to make one, write me! Who knows? You won't lose anything doing it. Trust me! Sheesh, I'll stop my author note, at this rate it's going to be longer then the story itself! lol!)  
  
P.s:(If you want to be on my mailing list just leave me your e-mail address, I'll mail you to warn you when I update!) 


	4. The hate and summoning...

COPYRIGHTS: NONE OF THOSE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! They all belong to SQUARESOFT!!!  
  
Author: Lily_Black  
  
e-mail: Lily_black25@hotmail.com  
  
Tittle: The fury for fights…  
  
*B* The fury for fights…*B*  
  
  
  
Matwin soon learned what happened that night for that Zell had slipped…Seifer and I are to help Matwin to wash the clothes, the dishes and the floor for a week. Zell never got Seifer pinned on his back that much since I was gone. I don't take care of Seifer anymore. When I'm done I go out on the beach and listen at the soft sound of the waves of the sea, mixed with the imitation of machine guns made by the others. They where at their favorite game: war.  
  
When I was bored of seeing them, I walked to the flower field and stayed there for a while. Then I heard a weird noise coming from the entrance. I went to see what is was… There was a tall guy wearing black pants, boots, a leather coat with fur on the collar. He had brown hair and eyes…He had a slight scar on his forehead and his gloved hands where holding on a Gunblade. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was the weapon I was looking for… A gunblade… Matwin came closer to me as I called her name.  
  
"Who is the tall guy Matwin?"  
  
"No one…" She said softly.  
  
I wanted to ask him if he could teach me how to battle with a gunblade but Matwin was here…  
  
I couldn't ask him now, Matwin would think I'd want to fight Seifer…I didn't want her to know I had a sword fight, that I was going to become a fighter even if she doesn't want me to.  
  
"You're the only Squall allowed here." She said mysteriously. The tall guy looked at the orphanage with sad eyes. Maybe he was an orphan to, maybe he was here even before us and Matwin had him under her wing years ago…No…Ellone was the first…He was to old to come here… Maybe he was sis's brother?  
  
Something told me it wasn't it… He was my model…  
  
iFrom now on, my goal is to become like him…i  
  
I looked at Matwin and smiled. As soon as I turned back to the tall guy…He was gone. Not a sound, not a move, but he was gone…Like an angel in Matwin's stories. I felt disappointed that he was gone.  
  
And decided to become like that angel.  
  
About 3 weeks after, Cid announced that his Garden was finally built. He was happy and said on an enthusiasm tone: "All we have to do is wait 'till the session starts!"  
  
"Will there be a lot of people going, Cid?"  
  
"I don't know Sephie! I don't know…"  
  
"I want to come…" Everyone stopped eating and looked at me strangely.  
  
"W-What did you say Squall?"  
  
"I want to come…I want to go in Garden and become a Gunblade fighter."  
  
Matwin was shocked, the others where to, but what was making me worry was Matwin… Then, in front of me, Seifer imitated my face and said as seriously as he could.  
  
"Matwin, He'll be fine, I'll back him up!"  
  
After desert, Seifer and I stayed with Matwin and Cid. The other quickly finished their plate of cake and ran outside to finish their game. We talked about what It meant to be in garden. Of the rules that will be set, of the schedules and weapons. There was a Gunblade class, I knew I was going to take it.  
  
We'll be in the youngster division, we will be initiated to close combat skills with training weapon.  
  
We signed contracts that we will attend the classes and waited for it to begin.  
  
Seifer kept tailing me everywhere to ask me what I'll take for weapon and did everything to change my mind. He even took the gunblade class to be sure to fight with me again…And be sure I will not become a SeeD, like Cid told us of.  
  
-LB-  
  
My first day in Garden was a nightmare. I should tell you in details…  
  
I was awoken by the deep voice of a man, next to me smirked Seifer. He was all set to go and mouthed that I had overslept of three hours… Cid passed his hand in my hair and smiled.  
  
"Come Squall, the boat is waiting for us!" I got up and took off my night clothes and put them in a large Hockey pouch where all my belonging where. I took a toast and a apple and ate them all the way to the boat. Tall men came and shook mister Cid's hand before taking our packages in. They greeted us in.  
  
An hour had passed since the boat had started to move, since Matwin and the others waved at us. The children cried seeing two of their 'friends' go… They aren't strong…Matwin is, but them are simply not. I was sitting on the bridge, backing on the edge of the boat, feeling the warm breeze waving my hair. A girl came closer to me and giggled presenting me her hand.  
  
"Hello, my name is Anna! What's yours?" She said with an annoying high pitched voice.  
  
"… Squall…"  
  
"Cool name!" Seeing that I wasn't going to shake her hand she sighed and made a face.  
  
"C'mon Squall, be a nice little boy and shake the lady's hand. "  
  
"Don't start Seifer…"  
  
"Is that a threat? Oh…I'm so scared…" He smirked and looked at the girl.  
  
"My name is Seifer Almasy! This is Squall heartless lion."  
  
The girl giggled as he shook her hand and ran further back to the girl that where playing jumping rope.  
  
"Very funny…If I am heartless…Then what are you…"  
  
"A civilized person that talks with more then 4 words by sentences…" He permitted a laughter and a smirking face to appear.  
  
"I don't always cry for the dead, like you! Sis is gone, and so are we now. She left us all for the outside world. Without a word or a hug!" His voice was as loud as a murmur but it was penetrating my mind and soul and opened that switch of eager for fights.  
  
"…Shut…your mouth…"  
  
"Plus, she told me one thing before going: "Go to hell Squall!!!" He then paused and smirked at my reaction. If Matwin was here…She would have to make him go in his little corner…His show was not over, not before he would have got what he wanted: a fight. I could always ignore him, run away! But only weaklings do that…I am strong! He won't get on top that easily… Squall Leonhart is going to be stronger then everything he encounters…And become a strong warrior, just like the ghost of the orphanage!!!  
  
He took a high pitched voice making a sad imitation of sis yelling in pain. "Squall…! Help me!" He then made a misplaced squeaking sound in imitation of someone being crushed by a tank. My hands quickly clenched into fists and waited for the signal… Seifer smirked and said: "Sis is a bitch Squall…"  
  
His words echoed in my head and transformed into THE awaited signal…That was to much for me… No one insulted sis when I was there… My rage made my blood boil, my fury then exploded as I heard my raging voice yell in the hall:  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!"  
  
A hushed silence instantly took it's place when Seifer hit the floor. Some young and older students gathered around us to please their curiosity. Seifer was lying on the floor, blood in the corner of his mouth. Some of the students ran over to Seifer to help him, the others staring at me. Since that day, most of the students took Seifer as a weak…You wanted it… This is my revenge on all those times where you picked on sis and me!  
  
This is when our 'War' really started…I still remember the smirk he made when he saw he was bleeding… A flash of Mr. Eddie came back to me…The same face he did when I had finally won… 'He now takes your place Mr. Eddie…Each and every times he'll pick on me…I'll do my best to crush his face! To train myself in being the best body guard for sis in the world!!!'  
  
The next months where smooth… We've learned the basic of the gunblade and started training with training gears. There wasn't anyone as good as me in Gunblade fighting, and the teacher was somewhat amazed of my tenacity. Seifer was stubborn as always and kept picking on me to get my success on his level. He was good also, more then I ever imagined him to be. He looked strong willed and kept smirking whenever I made a minor error or when the teacher complimented him on a pose. But I knew that when the teacher took me as an example to the class, it was making him boil… I knew it…So I did my best to get better then my teacher, which wasn't an easy task! He had won championships for gunblade fighters 10 times and was qualified for the next one.  
  
I do remember one thing that really threw some fuel to our little war… It was the first time we ever junctioned a GF. The teacher helped us junctioning the GF we had found on the monsters we defeated –I found one called 'Griever'-, and then called us by alphabetical order…  
  
"I bet you wont make it Lion…" Earring him calling me by my war name was making me sick…Only Matwin and Sis could call me that…  
  
"Best of luck to you also Seifer…"  
  
"I wonder what your summon is…A lion?"  
  
Then he laughed loudly  
  
"Almasy! Seifer Almasy, your turn, you go first."  
  
Seifer smirked and walked to the middle of the training center's battleground and waited for his GF to be summoned…We waited, everyone fixing Seifer…2 minutes…5minutes…Nothing happened. When the girls started yawning, the teacher called him back.  
  
"Alright…Not everyone can make it the first time."  
  
He had totally missed his first try and it was not 'Alright' it was a defeat for him. But if I didn't managed it, he would be happy and he would glare at me with his annoying smirk.  
  
"Squall what is you GF already?"  
  
"Shiva mister…"  
  
"Exchange it with Seifer, He'll try Shiva after, she might be icy but she's not cold blooded. I think you'll pull through with this one… Alright, now would Angelina take a try?"  
  
The girl after him managed summoning a fire beast that grilled the target down at the other girl's amusement.-And Seifer's discouragement-  
  
"Woah! You did it!"  
  
"Awight!!!"  
  
"Good, come back!"  
  
Many students summoned their GF and only 2 others didn't make it. While the others did, Seifer continued throwing his annoying comments to me, trying to discourage me.  
  
"If I didn't make it, you wont!"  
  
The teacher smiled at Jenny Lee's victor and called my name out. I felt the eyes fall on me like the leaves falls from the trees in autumn. Taking my courage and focusing my mind to summoning, I went to the cross on the floor and looked to the target. It was a stick decorated into a sad imitation of a men. I closed my eyes and took my palm closer to my forehead. Hoping of all my heart for it to be a perfect summon, I quickly pushed my hand to the target and smiled as the first sign of the summon came to me.  
  
The darkness rose everywhere in the battlefield and the ground started shaking violently.  
  
A tall Diablo-Lion looking thing appeared in front of me, forming it's attack, showing off with his light and white energy balls effects. Then roared loudly as a part of the ground rose quickly, making most of the kids yell in fear. The ground stopped and disappeared in a dark ball. The noise of electricity and all kind of element, mixed together made everyone plug their ears.  
  
Then an awfully bright gleaming ray appeared, blinding us all until the summon had finish his destructive force…. Making me feel worn out and really scared… There wasn't anything left where the target was, only a deep crater on the plain… A roaring voice whispered in my head… I guest it was the GF talking to me… He said: "Griever…Griever…Fight young one…Follow your faith and win like a lion…"  
  
The teacher looked at me oddly and couldn't believe that I had done it. But when he shake his head back to reality, he gladly looked at me and congratulated me.  
  
"Good work Squall! Impressing! Really!"  
  
I smiled when I saw Seifer's face, blown in surprise, there was no sign of the 'superiority' face he always wore. I was then his arch-enemy, the one he had to surpass…By the grin on his face, we could know perfectly that he was up to no good…  
  
Again!  
  
-LB-  
  
Lily Black: Hello! Sorry for the update….I know I took a while before updating it!  
  
Forgive me… I'm doing some poems and another story right now.  
  
A story of Harry Potter which I am kind of eager to write. It's in my head for a while and have to write it if I wanna have some peace!!! Thank you for reading! Please forgive me again and review to tell me what you think! 


End file.
